


A New Life

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Necromancy, lucie is exiled, mark stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Lucie manages to raise Jesse from the dead, but the Clave strips her runes and she is exiled. Now, she must learn to move on and adjust to the Mundane life.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“The accused stands guilty of all charges stated. The punishment will be a rune stripping, which will be carried out tomorrow morning at 8 o’ clock. The accused may go to the London Institute while she waits, but she will be under constant supervision. You are dismissed.”

The second those words left Inquisitor Bridgestock’s mouth, Lucie was enveloped in hugs from her family and friends. Charlotte actually walked firmly past the inquisitor and pulled her close, a bold move for the Consul. Cordelia’s hand found her’s, and that was the thing that broke Lucie.

Sobbing, she apologized over and over to all of them. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I- I didn’t-” Her mother cut her off by raising a hand.

“We know, Lucie. Let us make the best of the little time left with you. Please don’t apologize. Please, just- just come.

Her family led her through the portal to the Institute library, and Lucie would be worried about Jesse, but out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncles Gideon and Gabriel go to him, and she remembered that they were also his uncles. Grace was beside him, and Lucie remembered what Grace had told her yesterday, about James.

“Daisy, I need to talk to someone. I will be right back.” Lucie hurried out of the library, grabbing Grace’s wrist as she pulled her into the hallway too.

Spinning around, Lucie snapped, “I lied for you. I said you weren't involved. You owe me, and you have to-”

“I know. I will. I will tell him, and I will take off the bracelet, I promise.”

“Right now. And tell Charles too.”

Lucie turned to the door, but it opened before she could touch it. Cordelia, her parents, and James were in the doorway.

“You- you’ll need to pack.” Will was openly crying. “We’ll help you.”

Lucie managed a nod, and Grace said something to James, leading him away.

After they started packing, Lucie turned and was surprised to see her mother packing her axes and gear, along with a few other small weapons.

“Mam, what are you doing?”

Tessa turned. “Lucie, being a Shadowhunter is not about runes. You will always be a Shadowhunter, no matter what the Clave says. You won’t be able to Mark yourself, so you’ll have to train extra hard. And be careful. You can’t heal everything with an _iratze_.”

Lucie threw her arms around her mother. “Thank you. That means a lot.

Before Tessa could reply, there was a clank of metal, and Lucie was surprised to see Jesse setting the Blackthorn sword in the trunk of weapons.

“I hope that’s alright,” he said, looking anxiously at her. “Is there room for my sword?”

“Jesse, what are you doing? You’re not- you’re not leaving with me, are you?”

“Of course I am. I mean, only if you want. Do you not want me to come?”

No, no! Jesse! You won’t be able to see Grace, and you’ve always wanted to be a Shadowhunter-”

“I’d rather be with you than be a Shadowhunter. And- well, I will miss Grace. But she’ll be okay. She’s strong. We’ve already talked about it.”

Lucie made a small noise in the back of her throat and hugged him tightly before pushing him away. “Thank you, Jesse. That- I- thank you. Now go. Go talk to your uncles, and Grace. They’ll want to be with you until-” She broke off, wiping at her eyes, and Jesse smiled and nodded, leaving.

Turning to the others, Lucie was pleased to see that they were smiling., and James even said he’d find some more clothes and gear for Jesse.

In the corner, Cordelia was packing her typewriter into a trunk, along with all her writing and her favorite pens. Tessa had moved on to packing dresses, and Will was tucking her favorite books in with her writing. _They’re doing this for me. They’re doing all this for me, and it's my fault. My fault._

\-----------------

It was 7:58, and Lucie was shaking. Her family was saying their goodbyes, one by one, telling her that they loved her, telling her that it wasn’t her fault, that she didn’t need to feel guilty, that they didn’t blame her. It didn’t make a difference.

Cordelia’s arms were tight around her. “We never became _parabatai_.”

“I am glad we didn’t,” Lucie choked out. “If we had been able to do the ceremony, you would be in pain as well, when my marks-” She broke off with a sob, burying her face in her best friend’s shoulder.

A hand on her back made Lucie turn to see her Uncle Jem, and another sob escaped her. Her uncle pulled her into a hug, saying, _My dear Lucie, I love you so very much. I wish I could do more, but it is time_ ,then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding Lucie to the center of the room, where the Inquisitor and Magnus Bane were waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Lucie stepped forward and lifted her head, facing the Inquisitor. “Being a shadowhunter is not about runes. Being a Shadowhunter is about doing the right thing. Perhaps necromancy isn’t the right thing, but I am certain that what you are doing is not. You say that I will not be a Shadowhunter after this? I will always be a Shadowhunter. And I wonder, between the two of us, who is a true Shadowhunter? Who is doing the right thing now?”

She lifted her chin and turned to the crowd of Nephilim watching. Her family were all crying, and Lucie felt a twist in her stomach. She wasn’t only getting her marks stripped and being cut off from her family. Her family was getting cut off from her as well. _My fault, My fault, My fault, My fault._

“I am sorry to all of you. I know how painful this will be, and I- I am sorry. But I do not regret it.” Her eyes met Jesse’s, who was standing next to Grace, looking as guilty as Lucie felt. She wanted to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t blame himself, but she knew the words wouldn’t feel true to him, just as they wouldn’t feel true to her.

Lucie faced Magnus and Jem. “I am ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucie didn’t know how her parents had managed to get them a flat in three days, let alone how they had known two days ahead of time that she would be exiled- although she suspected her Aunt Charlotte had something to do with it- but she was not complaining.

The cab driver that had brought them here, who they had paid extra to help them bring the heavier stuff up the stairs, was bringing the last load of their things, along with Lucie and Jesse, when someone moved into their path. The driver just set down the trunk he was carrying and left, leaving them to look up at the person in front of them. The mundane woman- _wait,_ I _am a mundane now_ \- looked down her nose at them.

“Are you two married?”

“What? No.” Jesse blinked, as if trying to return to the present. Lucie understood. She had been in a daze since her time in the silent city.

“You- you aren’t married?” Her mouth fell open.

“No,” snapped Lucie, seeing what was coming. She didn’t care about being ruined- not after what had just happened.

The women made a choking sound and said, “Well, young lady, I don’t know who raised you, but-”

“Look. I have just gone through the most physical and emotional pain I have ever experienced. My government just threw me out, and I can never see my friends and family again. Jesse was kind enough to come with me, and now he can never see his sister again. So I really don’t care that we are going to live in the same flat, and I _definitely_ don’t care that you’re judging me for it. Oh, and don’t you _dare_ tell me that my parents did something wrong. Now, kindly move out of my way and let me inside.”

After gaping for a moment, she stepped away from the door, and Lucie marched in, dropping her bag on the floor and pausing to actually look around the flat.

It was fully furnished, and rather large. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchenette. And it hit her.

The breath went out of Lucie, and she collapsed onto the floor, feeling light-headed. _This is happening. I can never see them again._

Jesse walked in behind her, saying, “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

“It’s fine. I didn’t reveal anything specific, and anyway, who cares?” Lucie leaned into Jesse as he sat down beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her.

After a deep breath, Lucie said, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I- you can’t see Grace anymore and it's all my fault.”

“No, no, Luce. It's my fault. If you hadn’t raised me- you would still be with your family. And I am so sorry that I caused this.”

Lucie sniffled. “It was worth it. And don’t blame yourself while I’m trying to blame myself. I’m the only one who gets to feel guilty”

Jesse chuckled without humor. “Well, I know something that might cheer you up.” He pointed to something Lucie hadn’t noticed before- a desk in the corner of the living room. A writing desk.

Staring numbly, she said, “What is the point anymore? I cannot send my writing to Daisy. I cannot show it to my family. Why be a writer?”

Glancing at Jesse, Lucie’s stomach managed to drop even further. “I apologize. I know you were only trying to help.”

He shook his head. “It is perfectly alright. I understand.” Jesse hesitated for a moment, then went on. “Would you like to unpack? Would that make you feel better or worse?”

She shrugged. “Will it help you?”

“I- I don’t know. I haven’t really had _things_ in a long time.”

“Oh, right. I am sorry that we could not celebrate you being alive. It feels like the occasion has been ruined by everything that has happened.”

“Lucie-” Jesse bit his lip. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really. It’s just- an ache, sort of. Like there’s something missing, because there is. Part of me is gone. I know my Mam said I would always be a Shadowhunter, but how can I, when I feel so empty?” After a beat, she said, “I’m sorry, I keep complaining, and you are going through the same thing.”

“Not exactly. I was never a Shadowhunter.”

“Nonsense. You saved all our lives many times. That’s what being a Shadowhunter is about.” She took his hand and managed a smile. “And we both need to remember that.”

Jesse nodded slightly. “You are right. Now, come. Sitting on the floor mourning will do us no good.” He stood, then stumbled and fell.

“Jesse! Are you okay?”

I am,” he said, standing up again. “Just- Well, I’m not used to a body.” He went to the nearest trunk, but when he opened it and saw that it was Lucie’s writing, he just moved it toward the desk and went to the next one.

Following, Lucie lifted a carpet bag, and, seeing that it was packed full of the clothes for Jesse, she turned to him.

“Which room do you want?”

He just shrugged, so Lucie picked for him and tossed the bag onto his new bed. Walking back, she was just about to look in another trunk when a thought occurred to her.

“Jesse, we need mundane jobs!”

The bag he was holding fell to the floor. “Oh, no, you’re right. Your family gave us enough money for a couple months worth of food and rent, but after that, we’ll have no way to make money. I mean, we don’t even have any experience. What are we going to do?”

Sighing, Lucie opened the trunk and said, “I have absolutely no idea.” She leaned down, lifted the case, and immediately dropped it.

“Are you okay?” Jesse hurried over, concerned.

“Fine. Just used to runes. And you aren’t used to lifting things at all. Thank goodness for that cab driver we paid.” After a pause, she continued, “Let’s just leave everything here for now. We can unpack gradually. Are you hungry? Do we have any food? I don’t know what my parents packed for us.”

“Why don’t I go get us something to eat, and you can keep working? Will you be okay?”

_No. No, Jesse, please don’t leave me. I can’t handle having to say goodbye to one more person. You’re all I have left._ “Yeah,” she said, smiling. “That’ll work.” _He’s going to leave. He’s going to go back to Grace, and leave me here alone, and I’ll have no one, no one at all, I’ll be alone, alone, alone, alone._

Lucie counted to sixty after Jesse closed the door, making sure he couldn’t hear, and then allowed herself to collapse on the couch, sobbing. _He’s gone, and I’m alone, and I will not be able to go on._


End file.
